A delicious fair of love
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Shonen ai TouyaYukito


****

Title: A delicious fair of love.

Author: chibineko

Note1: The characters in this story, from the show "Card Captor Sakura" belong to CLAMP y Kodokawa Shoten.

****

Note2: This is a Yaoi story, which means there's a boyxboy relationship in it. So, if this is not your cup of tea, stop reading now. 

***************

Yukito pedalled full speed towards the Kinomoto house, just a few minutes after *that* flyer reached his fingers. 

When Yukito received that small, but significant little paper, he read it; first with joy, since it was about something that would obviously be of interest to him; but when he got to those words in a small frame almost at the bottom of the flyer- that little add- his heart jumped in his chest while something inside of him told him that the chance he'd been waiting for had finally arrived.

**********

For a Sunday, the day was particularly boring; Touya Kinomoto was watching his little sister, Sakura, from the corner of his eye. She'd spent the last 40 minutes on a phone conference with her friend Tomoyo and that despicable Chinese boy...

Why, oh why did he have to stay in Tomoeda? And what the hell was he doing talking to his sister so much on the phone? That way he couldn't bug her, because the bill for the mobile phone she was using was covered by Tomoyo's mom. That way he couldn't even scold her about it...She was, indeed, a monster.

Touya sighed yet again and buried his head in his folded arms... One long, boring Sunday. Suddenly, footsteps coming from behind made him turn around and when he did, he could see the smiling face of his father gazing down at him.

"Touya, son; would you like to have dinner out tonight? It's just that this month there's some money to spare, so we can afford the luxury." 

Touya looked at his father; the idea wasn't at all bad; not bad at all, really. Besides, it had been a while since the three of them went out for dinner. The young man nodded with a smile. He was watching his father walk up to where the little monster was, surely to ask her the same thing, when the bell rang.

He got up from his seat to open the door, but his father beat him to it, so he sank back on the couch and stared at his sister chatting like a parrot on the phone uttering an average of 60 words a minute.

Then he heard Yukito's voice saying hi in a rather anxious way. He saw him coming to where he was; he seemed very cheery and exited for some reason.

"Hi, Yuki. What's with you? You look as if you'd ran a marathon or something," he said with his usual laconic tone and a mocking smile on his lips.

"Do you want to go to a fair with me?" was all the golden-eyed boy was able to ask.

"A fair?" Touya stared confusedly at his friend for a moment or two.

"Yes!!!! A sweets fair. A big sweets fair with sweets from aaaaaaaaall over the world!!!" said Yukito, even more exited than before. Suddenly, Yukito seemed to have turned into a chibi; he started talking about all the sweets the flyer he'd read a moment before talked about; and about all the free samples, and even about some presentations about the secrets in the making of some sweets with really weird names. Yukito talked about everything he'd read in the flyer with all the excitement of the world; about everything, but one of the main attractions.

For his part, Touya watched Yukito talk excitedly before him and his family, and an old, familiar pain invaded his chest upon seeing him like that. A pain that at the same time felt like pleasure; something warm and comforting; a tiny secret and at the same time so big he wanted to scream it to the top of his lungs. 

But he knew he couldn't, and that's why it hurt. He let out one of those warm and brief smiles that were reserved exclusively for that adorable boy with a kind face and innocent eyes. Turning towards his father, he searched his face for the answer to a question he'd never asked. His father nodded his approval and smiled that characteristic smile of his.

"...and besides there's a stand called 'The 100 different flavours of chocolate.'... Can you believe it? 100 flavours!!! So? What do you say, Touya? You're going with me, right? Are you? You don't even have to worry about money, it's my treat...Look! I brought all my money and..." Yukito went on and on excitedly; it seemed that his life's greatest joy would be attending the fore mentioned sweets fair, while he retrieved a small stuffed envelope, where you could see several bills and coins. 

Touya's heart broke, watching Yukito pulling out all his savings while he begged him to go with him like a little boy. Then he felt his father's hand rest on his shoulder, while he told him that one of Sakura's friends had heard over the phone what Yukito had said, and so, Mrs. Sonomi was sending a big van so that everyone could go together. The van would arrive in 15 minutes with both of Sakura's friends already in it. 

Touya nodded and turned his attention back to Yukito, who kept on talking and trying to convince Touya, as if the taller boy hadn't been convinced already to go with him to said fair. He gave up on his attempts to make Yuki realise he was going, limiting himself to pull up a chair and sit on it while he waited for the darn van to arrive. 

It was definitive, Yuki was behaving like a little boy exited about a toy; he almost looked like Sakura when she pulled one of her stunts. A bit more and he'd start considering calling him a monster.

**********

The van sent by Sonomi Daidouji arrived as promised and everyone got in; though for some reason Touya could not understand, Yukito was so set on convincing him to go that the boy didn't even realised when Touya ended up pushing him inside the vehicle; not even when they arrived to their destination. It wasn't until Touya placed the ticket in front of his nose and Yukito looked at him with an embarrassed expression, that the boy realised that his answer was yes. 

As soon as they got in, they were left with their jaws at ground level. The fair really was *huge*. It had been built on the city stadium, and it seemed even that place hadn't been big enough for it. There were stands *everywhere*; some fancy, some rather tacky; but what stood out the most was the mix of sweet and delicious aromas that lured them to go to each and every one of those stands; even if it was impossible to complete the task in less than three full days.

Touya could see a very chibi like Yukito running around the stands, disappearing one moment between the crowd and popping out the next while he tasted everything that, to Touya's disgust, the exaggeratedly attentive young ladies offered him as free samples.

It wasn't long before everyone went their separate ways, looking for some delicious and exotic candy to eat; to the exception of Touya, who was looking for his missing friend, who'd disappeared mysteriously from his side after a split second of distraction. But how to blame him, really, if this was his Yuki's promised land. 

His Yuki; he really had to stop thinking that way. One of these days he'd say it when he shouldn't and he'd have a hell of a time trying to explain it. If only it wasn't so hard; if only his wasn't such a reproachable desire...If only there was a way for Yuki to feel the same that had overwhelmed him for so long.

Touya kept on walking thought he crowd, looking for Yuki and coming empty handed, when suddenly a delicate hand posed on one of his arms, stopping him. When he turned, a girl with a kind expression approached him and asked him, with a strange accent that reminded him of the Middle East,

"Wouldn't you like to tell that special person what you feel for them?"

Touya was frozen in place. That was exactly what he wanted to do; what he wished for more than anything in this world. 

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

The girl smiled warmly while she directed him towards one of the stands, which had a sign with a couple of hearts entwined on top of what seemed like the entrance to a tent out of "A thousand and one nights." 

**********

Yukito walked between the mass of people trying to find the main reason for asking- and insisting- Touya to come with him; but as hard as he tried, he couldn't find it, even when he'd memorized the stand's number and location according to the little map on the flyer.

He took out another piece of cake from, what now was, a huge bag; to his comfort though, it was the first time he wasn't the only one carrying a food bag that big... though he still was the only one who was thin ^_^;. Yuki was starting to lose hope; with his spirits down he took a bite of the cake, when he laid eyes on the entwined hearts sign from the stand right in front of him. 

*I've found it!!*- he thought, exited- *Now all I have to do is think how to bring Touya here and...*

His thoughts were stopped short abruptly, as well as his jaw, since he was still chewing that cake bite. A well-known figure stepped out of the stand, holding a tiny piece of paper in his hands.

*To... To-ya; But,...What was he doing in there?*

Yukito finished his cake fast and approached his friend cautiously.

For his part, Touya started walking towards a less crowded place. He needed to think about what had just happened to him. Without meaning to, he ended up on a small, empty alleyway in which no stands could be found. Searching with his eyes, he found a wooden box, pulled it out and sat on it.

He ran a hand through his face. In his other hand he held the sweet he'd bought and it reminded him of the words the old lady in the tent had said.

********Flashback: a few moments before.********

The young woman had taken Touya inside the mysterious stand and, once in it, an old lady scrutinized him from head to toe without saying a single word.

"Look, grandma;" the young girl said, "I found one with an aching heart. I think he needs your help more than anyone who's came in here before just out of curiosity."

The old lady looked at the young woman then and nodded. She made a gesture for Touya to take a seat.

Once Touya was sited, the old lady came closer to him.

"I can see in your soul a pain coming from a very strong love; a pure and true love. I can see you're not like everyone else; there's something special about you that's made you keep everyone away, except this person. Why, if this is so, do you not dare to tell them what you feel? Isn't it true they've stayed by your side no matter what? But, you're afraid, am I right?"

Touya couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted to answer something, anything, fast so he could get out of there; he was starting to feel really uncomfortable. But for some reason, he couldn't do it.

"Don't worry," the old lady continued, "I won't ask any more questions. Actually, I think I have just what you need to solve your problem."

And with that, the old woman showed him the candy that, after hearing carefully what she had to say, Touya bought.

*********End of Flashback*********

"If I share half of this sweet with the person I love most, then I'll be next to that person forever. If I split it with my hands while it's still wrapped and I give it to my best friend, then we'll be friends forever. If I split it in two after unwrapping it and give it to a relative, that relative and I will live next to each other all our lives, and that relative will be there for me on my life's most important moments... If I share half of this sweet, putting it on the lips of the person I love and split it in two with a stolen kiss, we'll live together forever... even after death our souls will remain together. But if I eat this sweet alone, then that's how I'll be for the rest of my life...alone." 

Touya repeated everything the old woman had said; word by word and analysing each phrase carefully. A stolen kiss...that was impossible. Maybe staying alone was his destiny.

"Wow, that last bit sounds really sad, To-ya."

Touya was startled at the words said from behind his back and, when he turned, he found Yukito's warm face offering him one of those smiles that managed to take his breath away so often.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."- Yukito sat next to Touya on what little space was left on the wooden box Touya'd found, then he asked, "Hmmm, so, what are you going to do with that sweet, To-ya?...I bet it must be a delicious sweet." he finished, trying to relieve the tension palpable in the air a little.

Touya stared at Yuki; he could have easily given half the sweet to Sakura or his father, but it wasn't with either of them that he wanted to share it. It was with the person he had in front of him; his beloved Yukito. But he also knew he couldn't do it the way he wanted to, that he could only do it as his best friend; and though that was a nice possibility, that's not what he wanted.

Touya removed the wrapping, never taking his eyes off Yukito.

"I don't believe in that nonsense, Yuki."-he said, while he put the sweet in his mouth, on his lips to be more precise. He was ready to put it completely into his mouth and, maybe, sentence himself to an eternity spent alone.

Touya closed his eyes and opened his mouth; just a few more seconds, a few bites and everything would be over. But then, something pressed against his lips, something moist and warm,...something that made the other half of the sweet disappear.

He slowly opened his eyes. He definitively couldn't believe what was happening. All of the sudden, and glued to his own lips, were Yukito's. Yukito, who had his eyes closed and was practically on top of him.

Touya couldn't resist his urge and suddenly he had Yukito held firmly by the waist with one arm, while with his free hand he gently held the other boy's face. He closed his eyes again and let himself be guided by that kiss. Slowly, he parted his lips, feeling the sweet taste of the candy flooding his mouth as the little piece of heaven melted inside it.

Soon there was no more candy and, with no obstacle left, he explored his friend's mouth, urging him to do the same. The kiss deepened and Yuki's taste mixed in his mouth with that of the candy. It was a marvellous experience.

When they parted, they were both panting due to the lack of air. Touya watched Yukito pulling away from him with his eyes still closed and sit back down by his side with his cheeks as red as ripe tomatoes.

"That sweet was really tasty To-ya...yes, very tasty...uhm...You know? I think I'm going to look for that '100 flavours of chocolate' stand, maybe buy me something. I suddenly feel like eating chocolate.... Well, see you later and..." Yukito stood up abruptly, in a rush to get out of there. Truth was, he'd planned that since the morning; trying to confess his feelings to Touya with the help of that little candy had been his main porpoise.

The funny part was that he had no idea of how to do that. Things had happened better than he'd ever dared to imagine. It hadn't been the first plan he'd come up with; there had been many others before that...and they'd all failed. But now it had finally turned out alright and he had absolutely no idea of what to do next. He felt terrified; he had to get out of that place, away from the person he loved the most. The embarrassment was killing him!!!

Yuki got up from his seat and tried to walk to a more crowded spot looking as normal as he could, but a strong hand stopped him before he could even take the first step and suddenly he found himself back on his seat. No! That wasn't his previous seat! He was sitting on Touya's legs!!!!

Touya hugged Yuki by the waist to keep him in place; what had happened meant more to him than what anyone could even begin to imagine...He needed to clear things up... and the best way to do that was to go straight to the point.

"Yuki...Why did you do that?" Touya asked as calmly as his pounding heart allowed.

But Yukito didn't answer; he only started breathing faster. Touya could feel the savage beating of Yuki's heart under his embrace.

"Yuki... Just tell me; I thought we had enough trust in each other to talk about anything."- Why was he suddenly feeling like a tremendous hypocrite?

"It's just that I...you...I...I...like you, To-ya."

Touya rested his face on Yukito's back and smiled. It seemed that sweet did work after all.

"Well, if that's the case, I think you won't be able to buy yourself that chocolate you wanted."

"Wha...Why?"- Yukito asked, almost fearful. To tell the truth, he didn't have a clue of what that had to do with anything.

"Because I've always thought that on our first date, I was going to spoil you rotten with every little thing you wanted."

Yukito remained frozen at Touya's words; he slowly turned around to meet his beloved's smiling face.

"I love you a lot, too, Yuki. Really, a lot."

"To-ya"

Touya then kissed Yukito back, noting with satisfaction that the sweet taste was still present. It seemed it wasn't the candy what tasted so heavenly; it was just the fact that he was kissing Yukito. As he deepened the kiss again, just like the first time a few minutes before, Touya thought amusedly that, as Yukito would say, that had been a certainly 'delicious' beginning for the both of them.

****

~End~

****

Author's notes:

Hello minna: 

Let me tell you that this is my first short fic, since I'm used to make them a bit longer; I hope it came out alright. As many people do, I just love the couple that Yuki and Touya make; just as the idea of Yue x Touya... I think it is a weakness of mine.

Anyway; suggestions, comments, constructive criticism or flames, leave'em all at: 

chibineko_7@hotmail.com

A kitty kiss for all of you. 

chibineko =^.~=

****

Translator's notes:

Mou, I'm hungry now!!! Chibineko, this was just uber-kawaii!!! I'm a sucker for the TxYxY pairing as well as chocolate, the two of them together is just too much *faints*

Anyway, this is my first translation of something I haven't written myself (heh heh) I hope I didn't screw it up...It was so hard!!! *cries* If you think I did a good job (maybe if you want me to translate your fic ^.~) or simply that I shouldn't quit my day job as a writer to do translations, drop me a line at:

evolution2476@yahoo.com.

Konnie-chan -;{@

****

And a few more chibineko's notes again:

Thank you very much Konnie-san!!!! =n.n= you are an angel, a really great person. Thank you a lot for your help and a really big kitty kiss for you =^o^=


End file.
